Fugitive For Love
by AceAnomaly
Summary: It's probably not the smartest of ideas to fall for an inmate serving time for capital murder...Especially when already married to the Mayor. AkuRoku. Two-Shot. AU.


****

Fugitive For Love

* * *

**Pairing:** AkuRoku, yo. Very tiny mentions of Zemyx.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even this plot. (Insert sobfest here).

**Author's Notes: **_Holy shit! _It's been a while guys! Soooo, Lifetime Movie Network owns my soul. Go watch it. It will inspire you, just gender-bend everything. XD (Not betaed)

* * *

_**Don't trust a ho, Never trust a ho, Wont trust a ho--  
**__**--Don't Trust me**_

* * *

**Friday Morning - Hikari Mansion Residence.**

"C'mon, start you piece of shit!" Roxas seethed through gritted teeth at his Mustang, twisting the keys in the ignition once again. The engine made pathetic whining sounds before grinding out for the fifth time. With a slam of his fists against the leather steering wheel, Roxas popped the hood and stepped out into the blazing July sunshine.

Propping up the yellow metal frame of the car's hood, Roxas stared down the many parts of the car's innards with a confused look. Growing up, he'd been a rather sheltered boy - never requiring much physical labor or handy-man skills - which was proving rather unfortunate in this particular instance. Roxas frowned and leaned under the propped hood, reaching for whatever looked least threatening.

"Mr. Hikari…?" Roxas jumped in surprise and knocked his head against the hood. Cursing up a storm, the blond withdrew from his car while rubbing tenderly at the back of his skull.

"Ah, Xemnas! Am I glad to see you."

"As it would seem." The warden laughed richly, "Perhaps I can find someone to take a look at that engine? I know a few of these men are quite skilled with their hands." Xemnas cast a glance over his shoulder at the many inmates performing the landscaping work on the Hikari mansion front - a new form of labor the Mayor had come up with that paid four dollars and eighty cents a week.

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"Absolutely not." The warden grinned, turning to shout over his shoulder, "Rai!" A redhead lifted himself from behind a shrub, clippers in hand. "Get over here."

"Yes sir?" The redhead's face was particularly blank - void of emotion when speaking to his warden.

"I hear you're quite the skilled mechanic, please assist Mr. Hikari here in getting his vehicle running." Xemnas smiled at Roxas warmly, "If there's anything else I can do for you, Mr. Hikari, please don't hesitate to ask." He turned to walk off then stopped, "Oh, and do say hello to the Mayor for me."

"Absolutely, thank you Warden." Roxas lifted his hand in a short, polite wave then turned his attention to the redhead who was already underneath the hood tinkering with things Roxas didn't know the slightest about.

"Thank you, I'm running so late as it is…"

"Well my mother always said late was something I'm good at." He smiled, the focused his attention back to the engine.

"So…uh…can you tell what's wrong?"

"Actually, I think I have it fixed. Try starting it." Roxas nodded and slid into the driver's seat. With the twist of the key in the ignition the Mustang's engine revved to life, settling into a gentle purr once started. He watched as the redhead slammed the hood down, wiping his dirty hands against his orange clothing.

It was then that Roxas realized he was full on staring at the man.

The first thing that caught his attention was obviously the blazing red mess of spikes atop the inmate's head - which clashed terribly with the orange prison get-up. Then, those green eyes. The greenest eyes he'd ever seen - it was like staring at a forest of emerald-jade - completely mesmerizing. The tattoos jutting out from beneath them were striking in contrast and beautiful against his pale, pale skin. Roxas stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black suit pants and slid out of his sports car.

"Thank you…"

"Axel." The redhead supplied with a smile.

"_Axel_." Roxas repeated - he liked the taste of it, spicy and exotic - _dangerous_. "Well, Axel, thanks again." Roxas smiled at the redhead, scratching at the back of his neck as he slid into the driver's seat. Glancing down, he reached for the gear shift…and nearly shouted when he looked up to find the redhead leaning a forearm against the top of his car - eyes level with his.

"Sorry, I just thought someone should tell you…you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." Before Roxas could think to react the redhead was already walking away, gardening sheers slung over his back as he strolled towards his earlier post.

Roxas couldn't fight the onslaught of images of those burning emerald greens as he drove down I-5 towards the Mayor's office.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon - Mayor's Office.**

Vans from local stations and newspapers were lined outside the office (finding parking was atrocious on these last few weeks leading up to the election) when Roxas pulled up. Upon walking inside Marluxia, the Mayor's campaign manager, pulled Roxas to the side and gave him the low-down.

"Could you have stalled us any longer? Naminé just finished her speech, now is the perfect time to hop in next to her - the public like a strong leader with a strong, admirable relationship. It shows dedication, loyalty and a whole slew of other good qualities that people are subconsciously attracted to." The pink haired man ended his tangent by dusting off Roxas' suit then shoving him in the direction of his wife.

Roxas smiled pleasantly walking into the blinding light of flashes and cameras, microphones shoved in his face as he made his way to stand by his wife of eight years. She smiled warmly, leaning to kiss his cheek then turning to face the cameras again.

"Glad to see you could finally make it." Her face was pleasant but the underlying tone in her whisper was bitter.

"Damn Mustang acted up again." Roxas avoided rolling his eyes, smile still plastered to his face as the press went wild capturing the re-election couple.

"Told you, you should have gotten the Mercedes."

"Eh, too flashy."

"And a Mach 1 series Mustang isn't?" They laughed, grabbing hands which sent the press into a wild photographing frenzy.

**

* * *

**

**Monday Afternoon - Recreational Center, Poolside.**

"I don't know how you put up with it, really." Demyx - Roxas' best friend since grad school - sighed with a shake of his mullet blond head, "I mean, you never even voted until you met her." He leaned back as he watched the swim team he had been coaching for three years start their fifth lap. "You're falling behind, Tidus! Pick up the pace!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "She's my wife I---"

"Again, another thing I don't understand. How can you put up with it when you've been miserable for eight years? I mean, you were into _guys_ before you met her…it's like you settled for normalcy."

"I didn't settle, I realized that's not my thing, and I'm not entirely _miserable._" Roxas defended halfheartedly, "When I met Naminé I knew what the relationship would entail and I took it head on."

"Like an idiot." Demyx rolled his eyes. Normally the blond was ridiculously pleasant and optimistic, but Roxas understood where Demyx was coming from…after all, he was the person Roxas would go to whenever his marriage would take a beating. Unfortunately, Demyx knew first hand every little thing that was wrong with their picture perfect persona of a marriage. "And it is your thing. I've seen you when we go to the mall."

Roxas shook his head with a sigh and took to gazing at the pool water as it rippled and sloshed - taking on a breathtaking crystalline blue when the sun would peek out behind the clouds. "…I miss this."

"Miss what?"

"This…" Roxas made a gesture with his hands in the space between Demyx and himself. "Being able to---"

"---breathe?" Demyx laughed clapping Roxas on the shoulder, "I know. I miss it too."

"Remember the good old days when we used to coach this team together? God, we took them to state and back."

"Landed first in everything too." Demyx agreed proudly.

The two fell silent, sounds of the swimmers pulling another lap and the birds singing from treetops above filling their ears as they reminisced on what used to be.

"Hey, at least we have my wedding to look forward to." Demyx grinned brightly. "I'm so glad you're going to be the best man."

Roxas grinned warmly. "Me too, you and Zexion are my two oldest and dearest friends. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the entire world."

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday Morning - California State Penitentiary.**

"Ma'am, are you watching this?" A gruff voice came over the walkie-talkie. Naminé leaned over the gate, casting her binoculars down to the prison brawl taking place. For the fourth time this month Axel - an inmate placed in the penitentiary for capital murder - was duking it out with other inmates.

"Let him finish off this third guy then end it." Naminé said blandly, never taking her eyes off the man circling the tough inmate about to strike. "Afterward bring him to me."

"Copy that."

Seifer - a man in for massive drug dealing - circled the taller man with a laugh. Axel kept his fists in front of his face, circling - waiting for his moment to strike.

"What, _scared_ chickenwuss?"

Rai, Seifer's partner in crime, laughed. "He ain't got shit on Seifer, ya know?"

"Don't start something you can't finish." Axel smirked at his comment, and full on grinned when Seifer - enraged - took the bait and made to punch him. It was with astounding reflexes that Axel caught the man's arm in a hold then broke it over his knee. When Seifer went down a gunshot resounded and everyone fell to the ground flat with their hands above their heads - a procedure they'd all become accustom to.

The wardens made their move down to the courtyard, yanking Axel up by the back of his orange jumper. It wasn't long before two wardens had Axel before the Mayor's office door for the fourth time that month.

"Enter." Naminé spoke sharply, finishing her speech into the recorder in her hands. With a sigh she placed it on the far table and took a seat behind the large mahogany desk. Axel sat before her, hands folded on his knees.

"You may leave." The wardens nodded curtly then stepped outside the office. Naminé stared at the man across from her for a long time, pianist fingers laced together beneath her chin as she took the man in. "Axel…you seem to cause much heartache around here. Four fights in less than one month's time…?" She tisked, shaking her head, "Doesn't look good for someone in for capital murder now does it."

Axel sat silently, face void of any emotion.

"I can't have an unruly inmate in my prison. That looks bad on me and - although cut off from the outside world - I doubt you're entirely in the dark about the upcoming election. How am I to be reelected if I can't even keep prisoners in line, let alone an entire city?" She shook her head. "So…what to do with you…"

"Don't send me back." Axel's voice wasn't pleading, nor was it demanding. Naminé grinned at this.

"I'll send you where I feel like sending you." She leaned back, crossing her legs. "I can't have you put on work duty again, you've already messed that one up when you took sheers to that guy's femoral artery - he damn near died. Hmm."

"I told you, it was self defense. Every time I've gotten in a fight it was self defense. I'm not the unruly prisoner, _they_ are."

Leaning her head side to side Naminé sighed. "I suppose I'll let you be one of the fortunate few that get's to work on my farm. You'll be assigned there tomorrow."

There was a small knock at the door before Roxas stepped through, "Naminé, Marluxia gave me these papers for you to---" Roxas' sentence cut short when fire-red hair invaded his sight. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy---" Upon turning to leave, Roxas' foot got caught under the rug, causing him to lose balance and spill the campaign papers everywhere. Naminé watched silently as Axel leaned from his chair to help Roxas.

When the inmate handed him the papers, ocean clashed with jade, and it sent Roxas' heart fluttering remembering what the other had said only a few days earlier.

"Thank you…"

Naminé smiled, rounding the corner of her desk to come stand beside her husband. "Ah, I was hoping you'd drop by!" She smiled through faux enthusiasm, leaning in to kiss Roxas' cheek. "This is Mr. Axel Rai, he'll be helping out around the farm house this weekend. I thought we might stay up there for the remainder of the week, you know, get away from the press and whatnot."

Roxas nodded silently, eyes still locked with Axel's.

"Well I wont keep you, um, just came to hand you this from Marluxia and remind you that my next GED class for the inmates is set up for Friday afternoon."

"Friday, perfect. I'll be sure to make note. Oh, we're having a meeting tonight at the house with the campaign committee, please make some appetizers and wear something nice for this evening's guests."

"Uh, sure. No problem."

Naminé smiled, kissing her husband once again before watching him leave. "Well Mr. Rai, we're done here. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the barn. Xemnas, please excuse Mr. Rai back to the prison."

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday Night - Hikari Mansion Residence.**

Roxas had always been one hell of a cook. Sometimes he wondered if that's all Naminé had been attracted to when they'd first met in culinary class many, many autumns ago. They'd been assigned as partners at the beginning of the semester and it had been thanks to Roxas' expertise in the kitchen that they'd landed an A in the class. Since then he did majority of the cooking, as to avoid fires or flat soufflés.

It was nearing eight o'clock when Naminé and Marluxia walked through the door, hanging off each other and laughing at some political joke or another as they rounded the corner to the kitchen. Roxas smiled warmly in greeting to his wife, rolling up the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"Ah, glad you're home, I'm just finishing up the last of the appetizers. I didn't know how many people were coming and didn't want to under prepare---"

"Oh…I meant to call you, no one else could come on such short notice, so it's just us three." Naminé stated casually, as if the entire kitchen island table between them wasn't decorated neatly in a fabulous spread of different appetizers.

"Oh…"

"And I just ordered take out for us…" Marluxia tossed in, the apologetic look he wore completely non-sincere.

"…Right."

"Anyhow, we're going to go sit in the office and work up our papers. I'll leave you to clean, don't want to bore you with election nonsense." Naminé smiled gently, leaning across the island to kiss Roxas' cheek. "Take a nice hot shower and I'll be up later, okay?"

Roxas nodded silently, and once the two were around the corner and the office door clicked shut Roxas threw the plate in his hands across the kitchen and into the sink.

**

* * *

**

**Thursday Afternoon - Hikari Farmhouse Residence.**

"Really?!" Demyx asked astonished.

"Really."

"What did you say?"

"What can I say? I have no hard proof, just assumptions."

"Assumptions with pretty hard evidence." Demyx defended, taking a bite of the warm apple pie Roxas had cooked earlier that morning.

"It's not _that _hard of evidence…well except for this morning. It's not like I have trouble seeing his hand firmly attached to her ass."

"_And _her earring missing and smudged lipstick is _definite_ hard evidence that _something_ went down last night as well. Something that was _not _with you."

"Maybe when she fell asleep her earring got stuck on the fabric of a pillow? And her lipstick smudged when she hugged him goodbye? And he was…dusting off her ass?" Roxas groaned and leaned back against the couch cushions.

"…Uh huh. You just keep making excuses for her, Roxas. I'm so done with her bullshit. She's so _used_ you over these past few years. And what have you gotten? Nothing! You don't coach anymore, we hardly hang out as much as we used to, when was the last time you did anything for yourself? Do you even like teaching _inmates_ high school level crap? When was the last time you had _fun_?"

Roxas shook his head solemnly. "It'll get better once this whole campaign bullshit is over with."

"Roxas, quit kidding yourself. It'll never be over. She's only Mayor, she wants to go for Governor. You're talking like fifteen more years of this _crap._" Demyx sighed with a shake of his head, watching an inmate walk past escorted by a warden. His lips quirked up and Roxas knew exactly what that particular smile meant.

"Demyx, _no._ You're about to get married!"

"M'not married yet! And I'm parched for some prison ass."

"Excuse me? You're marrying a prison _guard._"

"Fantasies, my dear Roxas, are what make marriages _thrive._" With that Demyx shot up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. With a shake of his head Roxas followed…and was greeted with blazing fire-red hair sticking out from beneath the sink.

"Ahem." Demyx cleared his throat, pouring himself a glass of water from the refrigerator. He took one sip, then made a resounding 'Ahh.' and tipped the water into the sink above Axel's face. "Mmm, that certainly did hit the spot." When water drenched the upper half of Axel's torso and face Demyx grinned and stepped back. "I'm sorry! I had no idea the drain was unhooked!"

Roxas elbowed Demyx in the side at his friend's white lie. Axel stood up, water dripping down his well defined face and collar bone. Roxas immediately reached for a towel, and for a split second debated on whether or not he should hand it to Axel to wipe himself off or to Demyx to control the drooling fit he was apparently having.

"Here. Our apologies."

Axel locked eyes with Roxas, extending his hand to take the towel and purposely brushing his hand against the nervous blond's. "No worries. My mistake, I should have told you the drain was out."

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Hikari?" Xemnas' voice seemed to boom in the tense atmosphere.

"No, not at all. We were just getting a drink. C'mon Demyx." Roxas grabbed at Demyx's shirt to tug him along, but the mullet blond just kept right on staring, "Demyx, lets _go._"

**

* * *

**

**Thursday Night - Hikari Farmhouse Residence. **

"Dinner tastes wonderful tonight, honey. Thank you." Naminé smiled, taking a sip of the red wine Roxas had hand chosen from their wine cellar to go with this evening's meal.

"No problem." Roxas smiled half-heartedly, not wanting to engage in conversation. His mind was still reeling about the earring and smudged lipstick. They sat silently for a long time, the clanking of their fine utensils against the china loud in comparison to Mozart playing in the background. Truth be told, Roxas hated classical - he'd heard eight years worth of it. He particularly liked rock but, that dream fell short too…just like all the rest.

"So, I've been meaning to discuss something with you…" Naminé said between bites, she took a long sip of her wine and wiped the corners of her mouth with the cloth napkin beside her plate. "Marluxia and I have discussed this and we don't really want you participating in Demyx's wedding."

"_Excuse_ me? Demyx is---"

"Gay. It's a gay wedding and that'll look bad on us for the election. We can't be spotted in a _prison guard's _marriage. His _gay_ marriage. The public wont like it and I'm requesting that you step down from your spot as best man." Naminé stabbed at a cut of chicken, bringing it to her smiling lips.

"Naminé, he and Zexion are my two closest and dearest friends, I'm _not_ deserting them."

"And I'm not taking this conversation any further with you. I know you'll do what's best for us."

**

* * *

**

**Friday Afternoon - California State Penitentiary.**

"Good morning, please be seated. When you open the computer in front of you follow the directions and when prompted begin your GED. You'll have thirty to seventy minutes to complete each particular section, of which the computer will keep track of. If you have any questions you may feel free to ask, however I cannot answer or provide knowledge of an answer to you. You may now begin." Roxas sat behind the small oak desk at his own computer, overseeing each computer screen on his own. Some of the answers the inmates were putting made him want to slam his face through his keyboard.

An inmate - Rai - raised his hand and Roxas stood, strolling over to assist. Rai wasn't the most tech savvy student he'd ever had the pleasure of teaching. The door opened and Xemnas escorted Axel into the GED room - the redhead brushing against Roxas' backside as he scooted around the blond and into a desk.

"Sorry for his tardy, Mr. Hikari."

"Thank you, Xemnas."

The large warden nodded then left with a swift turn of the heel, door falling closed behind him. Roxas nearly tripped on his scurry back to the desk, heart thumping each time he caught Axel's eyes drifting away from the computer screen and locking with his.

Roxas didn't quite understand this silent attraction he had going with Axel. He couldn't quite put his finger on why the man's eyes made him feel so…_hot_. It was like just looking at him caused him more heart pounding desire than his wife had in…well…about the last two years.

A small knock at the window tore Roxas' gaze from Axel's and to the source of the noise. Much to his displeasure Naminé stood outside the glass, smiling brightly. Roxas excused himself from the class stepping outside quietly.

"And here Marluxia had me under the impression that you were ill."

"I was yesterday, that's why I didn't make it to your conference," Which was a lie, as Roxas had gone, only to find Marluxia's hand firmly grasping Naminé's rear…with Naminé making no intention to stop him. So no, he hadn't really been sick-sick, more like sick to his stomach. "or talk much last night, for that matter. However, I'm feeling _much_ better today, so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my job." He cast a quick glace inside and noticed Axel's eyes on him again.

"Ok then. Whatever makes you happy."

Roxas made to go inside but Naminé's hand caught him by the wrist. "Did you happen to get a hold of Demyx to let him know you wont be attending his wedding?"

"Actually, no. And I'm not going to."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going to tell him because I am going to be in his wedding."

Namine looked offended - pissed, even. "I made a simple request and you can't even grant me that?"

"I've made many sacrifices for you and your stupid career. I've put my life on hold so you could better yours and I'm sick of it. I don't care what you _demanded _of me, I'm putting my foot down on this one. And, this is the last GED class I plan on teaching. I'm going back to coaching the swim team once this whole election business is done." Roxas folded his arms across his chest, chest rising and falling in a nervous breathing pattern. He never wanted to fight with his wife…honestly, he loved her (at least, he _had_ at one point in time in their marriage) but enough was enough.

"Well you certainly picked one hell of a time to pull this."

"Wha---"

"What I mean is, I understand. And I appreciate all you have done for me. Go ahead and get back to your class. We'll discuss things tomorrow evening after work."

Once Roxas was back in the classroom behind his desk Naminé locked eyes with Axel.

"Xemnas…please bring Mr. Rai by my office after this. I have some business I'd like to discuss with him."

"Yes ma'am."

**

* * *

**

**Saturday Morning - Hikari Farmhouse Residence.**

Roxas walked through the front door of the Hikari Farmhouse with a sigh, dropping his briefcase on the ground with a thud. He'd went into the office today to clear out his things - terminating himself from ever having to work in that stuffy office again. The alarm beeped upon entering, and with a groan he went over to the keypad punching in _1308._ When the sound of his own gun clicked behind him Roxas stiffened, breath hitching when long fingers wrapped around his mouth and the barrel pressed into his spine.

"Quiet. Do as I say and I wont have to hurt you." Roxas recgonized the voice in an instant - that purr, that _danger - Axel. _"Grab your keys. Grab your passport. I have the cash from the safe. You're going to get me out of here and off this property, you understand?" This was all whispered heatedly into his right ear, and Roxas nodded vigorously in the man's grasp. "Good. Now find me some clothes." He let go of Roxas' face and pressed the barrel of the gun into his lower back, urging him forward to the bedroom.

"How did you get in?" Roxas asked quietly, digging through his drawers for a pair of pants and shirt.

The redhead was quiet for a long time before replying. "I'm a criminal, _obviously_ I know my way around lousy alarm systems."

"Here." Roxas held out the clothes timidly.

"Now find something different for you to change in. You were already out doing something this morning in that, someone will be able to identify you that way. Change."

Roxas searched for more clothes. When Axel was done changing he held the blond at gunpoint again. "Hurry up." Roxas arched a brow and the man sighed, "Fine, I'll turn around. Just make it quick."

Roxas slid off his shirt, then grabbed the lamp and rose it above his head with closed eyes in Axel's general direction. It came as a shock to him when Axel's hands clamped around his wrist and when the lamp went crashing at his feet. Axel pinned the blond to the wall narrowing his eyes. "You're making it _really_ hard to be nice to you. Do as I say and I wont have to resort to violence."

When Roxas had changed (this time Axel _didn't_ turn around) and the redhead had gathered the things he thought they would need, they stepped out into the sunshine - Axel right behind Roxas, barrel pointed at his back and a finger resting on the trigger. "We're going to get in your car. You're going to act normal and get us out of the gate and onto the main road. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, start walking." And Roxas did just that, it surprised him that no warden was in sight, all the other inmates were working hard on various tasks around the house. He contemplated running for his life then thought better of it when Axel tightened his grip on his shoulder, barrel digging into a tender spot of his spine. "Get in the car. Hurry up."

Roxas nodded, sliding into the driver's seat and fastening his seatbelt. Axel slid in next to him - gun still pointed at the tense blond. "Look, I said I'd get you off the property, ok? Can you just trust me to do that? I'll get you off the property then you can let me go and you're free to do whatever. And stop waving that thing around, I don't need _my_ gun shoved in my face every two seconds. It makes me nervous." With that being said Roxas slid the key into the ignition and brought his luxury ride to life.

"Don't try anything stupid."

"I wont…just…get on the floor. I'll honk at the gate twice and they'll let me through without stopping me. Just stay down there till I say it's ok. …Ok?"

Axel didn't say anything, just nodded as he slid his lanky frame beneath the dashboard - gun _still_ pointed in Roxas' direction - those green, green eyes fastened on his. Roxas couldn't understand why his heart still skipped a beat when he saw those fiery-jades watching him, especially given the current situation.

The engine of his Mustang purred to life and he took off down the driveway, "Slower, relax." Axel soothed, hand coming to grip comfortingly at his thigh. Roxas' breath hitched and he nodded, slowing his pace down the driveway and visibly loosening his shoulders. "Good, nice and easy."

Only it wasn't when he had a gun pointed at his forehead.

Pressing the center of the steering wheel twice, the gate began to slide open. Roxas smiled and waved at the guard as they passed by - their crime unnoticed to all around them. Once on the main road Roxas brought the vehicle to a stop. "We're clear. Look, I'm going to drop you off wherever you want, ok? You can even take my car just _please---_"

"Not gonna work. Keep driving."

"But we had a _deal_."

"No, you were under the impression that we had one." Axel stated coldly, bring the gun barrel to Roxas' temple. "Now _drive._"

_**

* * *

**_

_**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.**_

* * *

_Well there you have it. First chapter of two I'm thinking. Sorry if it's scrambled together, I had only three pages done about three months ago, then jot out seven in two hours today and yeah. Might need a bit nip and tuck, I'm very aware. _

_It's based off the movie Abducted, featured on Lifetime Movie Network. It's pretty awesome and you can easily find it online. The actor for the part of Axel is sooo hot. [; Definitely worth checking into. _

_Let me know if you're liking this. I haven't written up the last half yet (which totally gets intense with many twists to the story, background info on Axel and why he was in prison, and - for your viewing pleasure, some smutty goodness - because it's not a LMN based story without the smut) so if you're interested in seeing where it goes, press the little lime wording below._

**_As always, thanks for reading--  
__--AceAnomaly_**


End file.
